1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle, and more particularly to a gun type water spraying nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water spraying guns are coupled to water reservoir for supplying water and for spraying water. The water spraying guns comprise a gun body having a hand grip extended downward therefrom and having a handle pivotally coupled to the hand grip for operating a piston rod. However, the piston rod of the typical water spraying guns normally comprise a rear end extended outward beyond the handle and engaged with a nut, or the piston rod is a bolt means having an enlarged head extended rearward and outward beyond the handle such that the hands of the users may be hurt by the nut or bolt head.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water spray guns.